teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
This Is For My Girls
Lyrics Aubrey: There's beauty in your soul That's what makes you beautiful Don't let nobody ever make you doubt it, yeah Chelsea: Your heart is free and strong Dionne and Coco: That's what keeps you keeping on Chelsea: Can't keep you down, there ain't no doubt about it Priscilla: Don't forget, it's all about respect Nothing else will do Monqiue: Remember it's your life Live it any way you like Cause you know you got the right to Monique and Aubrey with The Group: This is for my girls all around the world Stand up, put your head up Don't take nothing from nobody Erin and Savannah with The Group: This is for my girls stand up and be heard This is for my ladies, my sisters, all over This is for my girls Aysia: You're someone who can be soft as silk but strong as steel Don't shy away from showing what you're made of, oh Jasmine: This world is yours to take You can bend but you won't break You got no fear and nothing you're afraid of Coco: So don't forget, it's all about respect Nothing less will do Bambi: Take a stand Natalie and Tori: Let 'em see how bright you shine Bambi: Cause you know (with Tori: it's your time to...yeah) Monique and Aubrey with The Group: This is for my girls all around the world Stand up, put your head up Don't take nothing from nobody Erin and Savannah with The Group: This is for my girls stand up and be heard This is for my ladies, my sisters, all over This is for my girls Dionne: Let life in with open arms With love and with an open heart We got to remember We'll stand strong forever Yeah, we stand together Monique: This is for my ladies, like soldiers we stand up Remember when 2Pac told us keep our head up? And even when the times get rough we get up (Tori: oh oh) Treat your life like a stage, you go 'head and tear it up (Tori: oh oh) Pass the mic, pass the mic, ladies come through (Tori: hey) Don't ever, ever let 'em try to stop or try to block you You better tell 'em you something better than any other You'll never settle, you're next level, yeah, you're making moves Woo, put your hands up high (Tori: high, ooh) This is U-N-I-T-Y Yo, yo, this is how it go, woo Monique with Aubrey, Tori, Erin and The Group: This is for my girls (Dionne: this is for my girls) all around the world Stand up (Monique: stand up), put your head up (Erin: head up) Don't take nothing from nobody Erin and Savannah with The Group: This is for my girls (Natalie and Bambi: oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) stand up and be heard (Natalie and Bambi: oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) This is for my ladies, my sisters, all over This is for my girls Chelsea with Erin, Coco, Priscilla and The Group This is for my girls all around the world (Monique: this is for my girls) Stand up, put your head up (Jasmine: Oh!) Don't take nothing from nobody (Aubrey: oh oh ooh) Erin and Savannah with Aysia and The Group: This is for my girls stand up and be heard (Monique: oh yeah, yeah, yeah) This is for my ladies, my sisters, all over This is for my girls (Monique: oh this is for my girls) The Group: All over, my girls, my girls (Monique: oh my girls) My sisters, my sisters Erin and Aubrey with The Group: All over, this is for my girls Category:Songs Category:Season 7 Songs